sewing class
by shale raye
Summary: what happens when the g-boys have to learn to sew??? please r+r


disclaimer  
  
You know the normal drill so I wont bore you with it anymore. SO DONT  
  
SUE ME *jumps up and starts to run around in circles until dizzy... stops...yells madly and turns to run out the door but misses the door and runs into  
  
a wall but doesnt stop running... 5 long minutes latterÃƒÂ¢Ã¢â€šÂ¬Ã‚Â¦ runs out to the  
  
road after school.BANG...BOOM...CRASH... *OH NO DID I KILL IT?**NO IT'S JUST  
  
KNOCKED OUT!!!!!*....doors slam shut and two cars race out of shight*oookkkaaayyy* athours friend looks at readers *how do you do that i can never make that happen??* puzzled look overcomes face * oh well back to the story* ahtour walks away calmly while the body stirs. "also the english class bit don't belong to her as well..."says athours freind  
  
sewing class by shale raye  
  
  
  
SEWING CLASS  
  
As the bell rang, all the doors in the hallway closed. Relinea was,  
  
as usual last to sewing class. Inside of the sewing class, Heero and Duo  
  
were having their usual game of needle speed [AFN: what is that?] race and as usual Heero broke  
  
Duo's needle. Duo yelled "damn it Heero, fight fairly". As the teacher  
  
walked in the room, she asked "How many of you are done?"  
  
"Done what" Wufie asked as he lifted his tired head off the table.  
  
The teacher didn't hear him, so he just went back to sleep. Mrs. Jonel  
  
walked over to Heero "What are you making Mr. Yuy". She asked Sally "I'm  
  
making a replacement gun holster" was all Heero said, not looking up.  
  
Shocked, she walked by Wufie. Up to now, she had Sally Po and Trize seated  
  
next to him and had their arms around his neck snuggling him but Wufie  
  
managed to stay sound asleep. Mrs. J. just shook her head and went over  
  
to what she thought to be Quatre but was mistakenly wrong. It was Duo who  
  
was making a new preachers outfit. She was about do say something to him  
  
but was cut off by "HEEEEERRRRROOOOOO. COME OVER HERE. HEEEERRRRROOOO'.  
  
Mrs. J. spun around to see the door in which the sound came from. As she  
  
walked over to it, she saw the real Quatre. "What are you making dear?"  
  
she sweetly asked him.  
  
"A brand new pink shirt for battle", he said. "Do you like it?"when She  
  
didn't answer he cried at the top of his lungs "sh-sh she doesn't  
  
l-l-like m-my shirt at all WAAAAA. As Trowa got up and walked over to  
  
Quatre and gave him a hug, told him that it was cute. Mrs. J. opened the  
  
door and Retena walked in, saw Heero and promptly ran over to him "come  
  
here" she whispered. "Come and see my project". She tried to say as sexy  
  
as she could, here only reply "no" that was all she had heard. Anyway,  
  
seeing that Duo was done his project and was trying it on, Hildie skipped  
  
over to him "Duuuuuooooooo. CAN I SEEEEE!" and without waiting for an answer, she  
  
went to the change rooms and seconds later Duo came running and screening  
  
in fear with Hildie in close pursuit. He hid behind Heero and she didn't  
  
see him go behind Heero and kept on running. "AHHHHH " She tripped and  
  
crashed into Wufie, Sally and Trize "GET OFF OF ME WOMAN". Mr. J. yelled  
  
at him "Chang, don't yell" but he didn't hear the warning tone in her voice  
  
and the name Chang ONNA HAVE YOU NO DIGNITY" He yelled at me Mrs. J. "HOW  
  
DARE YOU USE MY GIVEN NAME!!!!!"  
  
"O.K. BLAM!"  
  
As Heero tested his new holster, Mrs. J. was now extremely angry.  
  
"MR. YUY, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING A GUN IN HERE AND CHANG DON"T  
  
YELL!!!" That was when she realized that Zeichs and Noin were in the  
  
backroom and giggling over something. Mrs. J. went marching in there "WHAT  
  
ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?" she roared at them who were sitting on the floor  
  
with a cake between them that said "Happy Brithday Noin".  
  
"Its my birthday and Zechs brought me a cake." After Noin said that  
  
she ran from the room crying. Meanwhile, Duo was still hiding from Hilde  
  
and Trowa was still comforting Quatre but he was not crying now and Wufie  
  
berricaded himself in a cornor with Sally and Trice watching his every  
  
move. Just then Dorothy came in with a short black dress with shiny black  
  
shoes. She took one look at Quatre and ran over to him helping Trowa to  
  
calm him down. Ralina and Cathryn were fighting over a piece of fabric  
  
with the moodle suits pictures on them.  
  
"Its mine!" Ralina yelled.  
  
"No its mine!" Cathryn yelled back. By now the strong smell of cake  
  
had floated over to Heero's and Duo"s sensitive sugar noses and so they  
  
went into a trance. They started to slowly walk towards Zechs and Mrs. J.  
  
Duo didn't get too far because Hidle saw him and ran up and gave him a big  
  
hug and dragged him away. Still in his trance, Heero didn't notice and he  
  
was still walking towards the cake when something hit him. It was a roll  
  
of thread that Sally had thrown at Wufie and he had blocked with his Kanta.  
  
He began to fight his way out of the corner, got out and was hearing Trize  
  
screaming "DON'T COME NEAR ME. I DON'T LIKE YOU.' Trize was smiling,  
  
saying back to Wufie "I know you love me Wufie, just like my poem in  
  
english class, remember?" I do hear I'll say it again. "Wufie, Wufie, I'd  
  
love to stay with you forever if I Ã¢â‚¬Â¦.."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Wufie roared back to him and Trize looked back and ran  
  
headlong into Heero and he tripped. So Wufie got got a hold of him and  
  
swung his Kanta up in a threating manner and Sally grabed it and threw it  
  
away and they both started to snuggle with him again. He gave up and  
  
started to cry, asked Heero to knowck him out. Heero kicked him hard in  
  
his head and succeed in knocking him out. Heero was once again in a  
  
trance, Mrs. J. gave up and ran out of the room and decided that that was  
  
enough for one day but came back because she could not hear to leave her  
  
sewing machines with them. Zechs had found Noin and she said "Sorry for  
  
wrecking everything and Ã¢â‚¬Â¦. She didn't get to finish but Zechs kissed her on  
  
the lips and she returned it. So they didn't see Heero get a hold of the  
  
cake and start to eat it. When he was almost half done, she noticed but  
  
that didn't do any good, seeing that it was half gone. So she didn't  
  
mention anything to Zechs and so she kept on kissing him.  
  
Meanwhile, Cathryn had won the fight over the fabric and so Ralina  
  
started to look for Heero again when she looked in the back room. She saw  
  
Noin and Zechs kissing and glanced around once more, turned to leave when  
  
she heard a choking sound. She followed it and found Heero.  
  
"HEEEEERRRRRROOOO, I've found you now." Heero looked up and screamed  
  
through a mouthful of cake. Just then, Duo ran through screaming at the  
  
top of his lungs, running around in circles when the bell rang. All the  
  
Gundam pilots cheered because Heero was getting rid of Ralina and Duo (was  
  
gone already) away from Hidle and Wuyfie (who was hidden from view)  
  
wouldn't thave to see Trize and Sally they would leave so the girls left  
  
the room and the Gundams were free from the girls (in Wufie's case, Sally  
  
and Trize)and decided it was time to go home.  
  
THE END 


End file.
